


Ikigai

by ShiroRikiya



Series: Our Fragile World [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Guns, M/M, Smut, mafia, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: Takao stands besides Midorima and also stares at the blood red sky. It's beautiful. Very beautiful and yet, Takao feels a slight uneasiness. It feels like something was already in motion. Something that was going to change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Our Fragile World series so if you haven't read the first one, you'd probably be confused with this one. And this is my first time writing MidoTaka, please go easy on me.

“He’s on a mission. Alone.” 

 

Takao feels Midorima’s gaze on the side of his head and he resists the urge to look back at him, smile and cup his face with his hands and kiss him until Takao sees the fear in Midorima’s eyes disappear. 

 

“But he shouldn’t be alone. We never go to missions solo,” Kuroko argues, his brows drawing together. 

 

“He insisted. Nijimura-senpai was against it but he insisted and said that he go alone or he won’t go at all,” Takao answers and he couldn’t help but frown slightly at the memory of Aomine earlier, insisting that he doesn’t need back-up, that he could do it all alone without anyone’s help while his eyes remained blank. 

 

Kuroko looked like he still wanted to say something else but Akashi stops him and moments later, they both head to the office of their boss, leaving Takao and the others in the room with the heavy atmosphere. 

 

Takao stays on his seat, looking down on his shoes. 

 

Aomine is on the edge. For the past six months he’d been taking on dangerous jobs on his own and would lash out on anyone who tries to help him. He’d purposely choose missions that would take him overseas, where the stakes are higher and the chances of dying are nearly a hundred percent. But each time, he’d come back alive and each time Takao sees him back from a mission, his eyes would be emptier than the last. He has the look of a man who had been so close to getting what he had been chasing after, only for that thing to be snatched away as he was seconds away from obtaining it. He’s also being deliberately reckless whenever he’s fighting. He’d intentionally leave holes for the enemy to attack. 

 

Aomine Daiki wants to die. 

 

Takao knows that. When Kise Ryouta had died a year and a half ago, Aomine Daiki had changed. The playful grin and the smugness had vanished, leaving him to be nothing but an empty vessel of his former self. Aomine had been the most playful one in their group, even greater that Takao. He’d play pranks and would persuade everyone to play some basketball. He had been the one to strictly follow the rules when it comes to missions, stricter than Akashi himself but now, he disregards everything. There had been a few months where it looked like Aomine was slowly healing, as if he was trying to mend back his broken self. Takao and the others had supported him but only two months in and he fell. He disappeared for four days and when he came back, his eyes were empty and his voice held no emotions. And now he mindlessly takes on very dangerous missions in the hopes that the next time he hears a gunshot, the noise would mean his death. 

 

Takao sighs and looks out the window. His mind was about to wander somewhere else again but the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turns to the door and sees broad shoulders and emerald green hair exit the room. 

 

Quietly, he follows, leaving Murasakibara alone who has a pensive look on his face. He follows Midorima up to the rooftop, where the emerald haired man simply stands in the middle of the helipad and stares at the blood red sky. 

 

Takao stands beside him and also stares at the view. It’s beautiful. Very beautiful and yet, Takao feels a slight uneasiness. It feels like something was already in motion. Something that was going to change everything. 

 

After a while, he turns to Midorima, only to be met with wide emerald eyes. His face is still serious but his eyes say it all. The vibrant colors of his eyes are drowned out by the oppressing look of fear and pain and Takao remembers the words that Midorima had fearfully choked out to him one midnight weeks ago. 

 

_‘I’m afraid, Kazu. If you…if-if something were to…I…my heart…would break,” Midorima whispers as he shakes, gripping tightly on to Takao as if Takao would vanish the very second that he’d relax his grip and the only thing that Takao could do was hug him back just as tight._

 

“Shintarou…”

 

Takao reaches out and cups Midorima’s face with one of his hands and Midorima clutches his hand with his own slightly trembling one, closing his eyes as he nuzzles Takao’s hand. 

 

Takao wants to ask him of what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. To ask him to open his eyes and look at him, because even though he knows it’s stupid, Takao still feels nervous every time he can’t see those emerald eyes. It scares him and the fear would squeeze his heart painfully. 

 

Moments later, Midorima opens his eyes and looks at Takao with vulnerability in his eyes that breaks Takao’s heart into pieces. 

 

“Kazunari…don’t go. Stay with me, please.” 

 

Takao hears the silent plea, of Midorima pleading him to stay, to not die and leave him alone like what happened to Kise and Aomine and like always, he pulls Midorima down slightly and kisses him on his forehead, assuring him that he’ll never leave, that he’ll never go away. 

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic will have three chapters, tho each chapters wont be that long. Probably just 1k words each(or more, who knows). I planned to just have one whole fic but I haven't been able to post anything for this month and I wanted to post at least one fic every month and writer's block is killing me ;_; So, yeah, this happened. Hope you guys still liked this tho. Next chapter would probably be next week or next month, it depends. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I just realized this now but everyone, every character that will be mentioned in this series are broken in some way. I think the least broken person in this series is probably Takao, so yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know XD 
> 
>  
> 
> See you guys next time :)


End file.
